Vera
Ref by Morpho. |-|Canon= Coding by Pinktiger2107, thank you so much! Warning! There are spoilers for The Poison Jungle on this page. Please do not proceed unless you have already read the book or don’t care about spoilers. Appearance Canon Vera is a lithe, muscular, sleek LeafWing who resembles a panther in her build and the way she looks and walks. She is long and skinny, sort of like a snake but not to that extreme. Her scales are glossy and medium green with slightly wavy vertical stripes of dark green that are in a similar pattern to tiger stripes or the stripes on a snake plant. The stripes split into two, curve, and merge in some places, but are generally straight. Her underbelly is a pale yellowish-green, and does not have any patterns on it, Vera’s spines, sail, and leaf at the end of her tail are a mellow leafy green. Her wing membranes are a similar color, but a bit brighter. Her wing membranes and sails have large, infrequent spots of a lighter green color on them. Her eyes are mostly brown, but if hit by the light, one may see that they have hints of forest green in them as well. Her claws are very dark brown, almost black. She has a sleek and unusually long tail. Her horns are a combination of brown and green. The insides of her ears are a flowery pink, the same as the delicate flowers on the gnarled vines of the Jungle. Vera has a few scars from when she was first learning how to survive in the Jungle. She still gets injuries fairly often, but avoids getting them more often than she did before, and now knows what kind of plants will heal them so they don’t scar or get infected. Enigma’s Alternate Design This is what Vera looks like in Enigma’s headcanon AU. ALL OF THE SECTION UNDER THIS HEADER WAS WRITTEN BY ENIGMA. FULL CREDIT GOES TO THEM. Vera is a typical LeafWing, but frankly, that isn't saying much for the extremely alien-looking tribe. Her appearance is based primarily on the two plants on her page, aloe vera and viper's bowstring hemp. First of all, Vera has two pairs of eyes. These aren't joined, but comfortably move with each other in the same direction. It wouldn't be too difficult for her to go chameleon on them though. Her horn is thick and angles upwards, spines on either side of them which runs down her face, just under her mouth. It's not all bone, and could be torn without too much effort, but she takes good care of herself. Vera's body is essentially a garden of her namesake, similar to most other LeafWings. Her back is lined with stalks of leafy looking spines that bear resemblence to aloe vera and snake plant leaves. Unlike the drawing, they don't only grow along her spine and branch off to the left or right, extending far above her head and some are still sprouting along the edges. Whether or not these are real aloe or bowstring hemp leaves, she's not going to pick off her spines for you to find out. Her wings also look like aloe vera. Her wings are hidden in the garden of aloe and hemp spines, but when she exposes them, the large, triangular plants are tipped with spines and the "membrane" is similar to that of an aloe's medicinal goo. It's solid, though, and she can fly on these wings. Her tail is essentially a giant viper's bowstring hemp leaf. It's thicker near her torso, where her body becomes her tail and tappers abruptly, into a flat, leaf texture that makes up the rest of her tail. Vera has five pairs of arms, two secondary front arms and one secondary hind leg. She has control over all of her legs, though the maximum amount of fingers on any arm is three. She has control over all of her legs, movement over her spines and tail, and surprising agileness within enviornments where she has the upperhand. It's surprising how well you can sneak around with a giant, pointy garden on your back without anyone noticing, but she has it down to an art. Personality Vera is mostly nice, but she has a large rebellious streak. She is very smart and loves nature, and knows a lot of facts about animals and plants and fungi and how to utilize them in healing and combat. She is a big nerd about nature and the flora and fauna within it, and tends to get excited when somebody mentions a lifeform that not many people know about, such as maned wolves or blue glaucus sea slugs. She loves nature and is easily awed by it, and would do almost anything to protect it. She often says that she loves everything when she is in nayure. She is kind to anyone who seems like an ally or anyone who is injured physically or emotionally. She is determined once she sets her mind to something, but knows what she does and doesn't want to do and makes that clear to anyone who tries to force her into anything. She can be aggressive to those she doesn't like, and is very judgemental and untrustworthy of anyone who disrespects nature. She has a sarcastic sense of humor, but isn’t sarcastic all the time, unlike Glory. Vera loves nature with all her heart, and would do anything to protect it. She feels like a part of nature, and feels energized and in tune when she is in it. She feels weak when she isn't in nature, and feels uncomfortable and alien when she's in civilized areas like Hives. She keeps a low profile and doesn’t talk much when in unfamiliar areas, and can seem creepy because of this. Vera believes that the laws of nature are how the world was meant to be, and can seem a little brutal at times because of this. Sometimes, she seems more like a dryad or nature spirit than an actual dragon because she acts like a piece of nature itself come to life. Vera doesn’t show the same prejudice most LeafWings have against SilkWings and HiveWings because of her upbringing in Yellowjacket Hive. She just thinks of them as other dragons. However, she doesn’t understand them as well as she does other LeafWings, and is a bit more suspicious of them because of their loyalty to Wasp. She is suspicious of any Silk or Hive dragon who comes up to the Poison Jungle, as she is afraid she might be there to cut down their trees. However, Silks and Hives in their natural environments are trustworthy and are just normal dragons. Vera is skittish and nervous around HiveWings because they might become Wasp at any moment, but she knows it isn’t them that she’s afraid of. Vera loves plants, and has a few plants, which she has in her house or that grow nearby her house, who she thinks of as being her friends. Abilities Vera has the normal powers of a LeafWing, and feels more powerful and invigorated when she is in the sunlight or in nature, and is weaker she is in the shade for a long time or away from nature. She has weak leafspeak, so she gets the general idea of what plants are saying and can communicate to them with general ideas and feelings, but can’t hear the exact words they’re saying or control them. She also has some non-power abilities that she learned. She is very good at identifying plants and animals and other lifeforms, and knows a lot about their abilities. She is also very stealthy in the forest, and can sneak up on dragons without them knowing until it's too late. However, she is definitely not stealthy in non-naturey environments. Backstory WIP; not final, so it may be rougher, some things aren’t decided yet, and there may be some fourth-wall breakage. Some things may be incongruous with each other because I haven’t made up what I want to be instead. Solanum, Vera’s dad, grew up in the PoisonWing town, while Chestnut, Vera’s mom, grew up in the SapWing town. They were sent as spies to the Hives (after Chestnut somehow ended up in the PoisonWing village), and disguised themselves as SilkWings. There, they fell in love and realized that not all HiveWings and SilkWings were bad like they’d been told. They had a dragonet, named her Vera, and disguised her as a SilkWing like they had disguised themselves. They named her Vera after aloe vera, a healing plant, because of her allegiance to neither LeafWing sub-tribe, and in hope that she could heal the rift between them. They told her the true story about everything and that she and her family were LeafWings, and the whole reason why she brought her there and disguised themselves. They never kept secrets from her, but trusted her with the things that they could never reveal to the HiveWings. Her parents secretly taught her about healing and fighting, having to make do with the limited supplies in the Hives. Eventually, they ended up moving back to the Jungle. However, compared to the Hives, the Jungle was very dangerous, and Vera had to learn to survive there. She got a few scars, but her parents mostly protected her and guided her on how to survive. They also had to hide from the PoisonWings because they didn’t want to tell them what they observed about the HiveWings for fear of reigniting the Tree Wars. Chestnut brought them back to the SapWing town, and it was a perilous journey, but they all made it. Relationships (OCs on Pantala only) Both OCs and sonas allowed. SONAS Attercop: revamp Firefly: revamp Emerald (animal): WIP Malabar: WIP OCs Aceria: revamp Firefly (o.c.a): revamp Venus: Venus isn’t...entirely trustworthy. Because of her anger and aggressiveness, and the fact that she is supposedly a murderer, Vera tries to avoid the dragon whenever she can. However, she is curious about how she got to be this way, and thinks her plant-ness is cool. Neutral/Negative Trivia * She is named after the Aloe Vera plant, and her being a healer but also a warrior is based on how Aloe Vera has spikes but also has healing gel inside. However, she is designed after the Snake Plant. Her personality is based off of both parts of Morpho's real personality and the Aloe Vera plant. * Unlike Morpho, Vera exists in the canon Wings of Fire timeline. However, she can be used in other universes too. * Vera vastly prefers healing to fighting, but still will fight if she needs to. * She will star in a couple of fanfictions. Gallery VeraAesthetic.png|Aesthetic by MorphoTheRainWing IMG 3306.jpg|Vera as a samurai by Ronin Sketch-1541517895153.png|by SingeTheSkyWing 893E5FC5-D2E5-44F1-8ECA-BDE49F83B2BD.jpeg|Vera-themed slime by Ocean Curse VeraFR.png|FR ref by Darkmoon Screenshot 20190807-131832.jpg|Fullbody by Epiphlyte A53DFCD9-2137-44C4-BE1F-12D97DAA42AC.png|Vera with a Breath of Evil plant, by Morpho VeraHuman.png|Human Vera by WildKadachi 86C4F588-F52C-40A2-874D-54DFE54C72EB.jpeg|Aesthetic by AFellowMercyMain Screenshot 2019-12-24 at 8.50.40 AM.png|By FSH 147075DD-582F-4C21-BEFD-4767E6D1488A.jpeg|Vera by phoenixrabbit 21A6303B-8BA4-4DF4-B63D-F30F69C54E3A.jpeg|Headcanon/alternate design by Enigma |-|Modern= WIP * Exists in Morpho’s Modern Pantala * Lives in Joshua Hive |-|Peaceful Pantala= WIP * Exists in the Peaceful Pantala AU Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:LeafWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress